Preview or Challenge: Naruto, the Dark Knight
by Kurogane7
Summary: Preview, or a challenge, depending on how the reviews look. The idea? Naruto being an Asura. Details for those wishing to take up the challenge are inside.


_**New concept! I've only seen a few Dungeon Fighter Online crossovers and fan-fictions (I tried, but seemed to have lost interest in writing it for now), and I figured that it would make sense that Naruto becomes a Slayer…and I also noted the near lack of stories with Naruto being blind, so this idea was born…consider this a preview and a writing challenge mixed into one depending on your comments.**_

_**The challenge? Do a DFO Crossover of Naruto leaving Konoha at a very young age (probably 5-7) with the great swordsman GSD after the latter witnesses the former's abuse and being afflicted with the Curse of Kazan during that event. After agreeing with the Hokage that Naruto should be back in time for the Academy, Naruto gets trained by GSD while he's out of Konoha. You get to pick the Slayer weapon that Naruto specializes in…whether or not you include a harem is also up to your discretion (if you do choose to make a harem, I prefer if you include Hinata and Anko in the list of girls but the final harem list is up to you). Bashing and gender-bending of characters is also allowed. You also get to make up how GSD got from Arad to Konoha in the first place.**_

_**Limitations? By the time Naruto gets back to Konoha, he should be an Asura, so make sure to include descriptions for an outfit that would be befitting of an Asura character (don't forget the blindfold and power limiter on his demonic arm). He should also have at least a basic understanding of all the universal Slayer skills (i.e. Upward Slash, Ghost Slash, Triple Slash, Gore Cross, Summon Kazan, Mountainous Wheel, etc.), but a high proficiency in Asura skills.**_

_**And without further ado, we shall begin with the preview/challenge...your reviews will determine if I should get serious, or if you want to try this out...**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke had a very wide smirk on his face while all his fangirls cheered as he watched the new kid walk up to the training ring. He had just performed his family's rite of passage—nobody can top that…not even all the other clan children. At the same time however, this Uzumaki kid seemed to be making the number of fangirls on his side dwindle as they drooled at his outfit, and the fact that he was blind. Seriously though, who can fight blind? As he looked on at the apparent newcomer, he had this assured look on his face—it was all show, he was sure of it. No way that dobe could match his prowess, even if he were able to see!<p>

After being led to the training dummy, Naruto turned to the teacher. "Iruka-sensei, can I please have one of my weapons back? The jutsu I'm about to show will require its use."

Iruka had a look on his face as if debating whether or not to do so…eventually, he gave in; grunting slightly as he handed the boy the only blunt weapon he had been carrying when he entered class. "All right then Naruto, but I'll only let you have your tetsubo back for this."

"No worries. It'll do." The look of doubt on his face was clear to all but the boy that had said it. Knowing how much damage a blind person could do, even accidentally, Iruka motioned for the rest of the class to step back. To his surprise and shock, Naruto hefted the club in one hand as if it were a regular solid oak baseball bat before winding back with it in one hand, and swinging upward, causing the dummy to be uprooted from the ground. Naruto quickly recovered and swung back down on the dummy, causing it to spin in midair. The next thing that happened, the dummy fell back to the ground in six pieces, but that was not the disturbing part—the disturbing part was that the straw and bamboo dummy fell into six pieces as if it were cut apart by the sharpest sword in the world! Once he was done, Naruto got back up and sighed. "Aw man, all that training and I still can't cut it into more pieces than that!"

To Iruka, the sight was both very frightening and very impressive…as if it weren't enough that this boy was able to lift such a heavy weapon in one hand, he was also able to cut a training dummy into pieces with a blunt weapon in one swing, and it wasn't easy to do that mind you…those dummies were made of tightly-packed straw and the densest bamboo possible to simulate human flesh and bone. As a matter of fact, these dummies were the kind that Iron Country samurai used to test swords on when there was no execution planned! And to top it off, he said that he still couldn't cut it into more than six pieces…if Naruto could do that with an iron club, Iruka hated to imagine what would've happened if it were an enemy ninja that got in range of his student's senses.

The only response from many of the other students was the jaws hitting the floor and eyes widening at such a feat. Sasuke however, simply glared daggers at Naruto after being one-upped by this blind newcomer that was able to manage this. But he held his rage in check…there'll be plenty of time to test out this dobe in the future…yes, this would be the perfect rival to practice fighting Itachi and prove his strength! And while he's at it, he'll make that blind fool teach him that technique…if not, then the Council will cater to his wishes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vocabulary:<strong>_

**_Tetsubo-a large and heavy club used by samurai, also called a 'kanabo'; sometimes it is made of wood and in the shape of a bat that is studded with iron, or it is a solid iron rod with an octagonal shaft. It is depicted as the favored weapon of the Japanese ogre, or 'oni'...its affiliation to the oni is so famous that there's a Japanese saying "Oni ni kanabo" ("giving an ogre a club"), meaning to give someone already strong something that makes them practically invincible._**


End file.
